A Tooth for a Tooth
by Sineluce Velius-Tristitia
Summary: "I should have known," Harry let his hood fall, revealing his scarred face, "I should have known that you would be the one to betray me," His almost skeletal fingers traced one of the angry red scars that lined his face.
1. Chapter 1

**Err... *grins sheepishly* I really** ** _should_** **work on InSanity but... an obvious lack of time is observed because, honestly, this was written for about... 40 minutes, yes? I really, really, really, can't start on writing long chapters because of all the bullshit my school comes up with (that darned citizenship shit is being replaced by a fucking** ** _6 hour_** **entrepreneurship project... and then the thesis as well as the IP and other projects)**

 **Anyway, on to the story! (Questionable, I know)**

 **Word count: 478**

:::...~~~-0-~~~...:::

"Please…"

In the distance, a bell rang loudly.

"Please…"

A cloaked figure rose up from its crouched position.

"Why are you doing this…"

Tears streamed down her face, hair that used to be a vibrant red now damp and disarrayed.

"Harry…"

The figure stopped, tilting its head to the side, the figure let out an empty laugh.

"Ginny…" The figure, Harry, sighed, "Ginny… what do you mean?"

Brown eyes hardened to a glare, face twisting into fury.

"What do yo— Harry!" Ginny tried to reach for her fallen wand but a foot stepped on her hand, stopping it from doing anything.

"You know…" Harry pressed his foot harder on the hand, "I really _did_ love you…" He pressed harder, "Once, you know…" A cry erupted from Ginny's mouth, "Until I found out."

"Harry sto—"

"I should have known," Harry let his hood fall, revealing his scarred face, "I should have known that _you_ would be the one to betray me," His almost skeletal fingers traced one of the angry red scars that lined his face.

"Harry, you don—"

"STOP IT WITH YOUR EXCUSES!"

Harry abruptly removed his foot from her hand and roughly stepped on the wooden stick that her hand was reaching for. With an almost silent crack that was somehow deafening, her wand was in two pieces.

"Let me explain Ha—"

Harry pointed a muggle gun on her forehead, "It would be easy. Pulling the trigger."

"Please, Harry, I'm sorry…"

With an expressionless face, Harry pulled out his wand with his other hand. "But that would certainly be too easy, wouldn't it? After all, with the muggles experimenting on any witch or wizard they get their grubby hands on, it would be rather demeaning to use one of their methods… or anything that associates with them at all."

"They threatened to do it on me, Harry! You can't expect me to sacrifice my life for you—"

"I have! I already sacrificed my life for _you_ once!" Harry threw the gun away with a sneer, "You could have at least _told_ me anything! And what did you do? Nothing!"

"Harr—"

"Stop—just, stop." Harry withdrew from her, seeming as if he would stop, but he pulled out a necklace from his pocket, "Killing you now would just be merciful."

With a flick of his wand, the necklace was quickly levitated over to her and locked around her neck. Ginny tried to take off the necklace she recognized as the portkey she used on Harry when she sent him to the muggles. But to her immense fear and panic, she found that she can't take it off at all. She tried harder, sending Harry pleading gazes.

"An eye for an eye," Harry turned around, "a tooth for a tooth."

Ginny felt the tell-tale signs of portkey travelling.

" _Enjoy your stay with the muggles_."

:::...~~~-0-~~~...:::

 **Oh, right, forgot to mention!:**

 **Background of the story: The muggles were starting to be aware of the presence of magic, once more, and because of the highest officials' connections, and with the public's demands on learning more about the wizards' power, they seeked out the most "known" wizard to "research" on... which turned out to be Harry, and they approached Ginny, Harry's f** **iancé, and threatened her to get Harry for them.**

 **Don't make me explain anymore because, clearly, I have no power over the muggles' thought process. Because I know nothing. I repeat, NOTHING**


	2. Poll

**Alright... I'll apologize since I forgot to place this story as "complete" but since I forgot... I'll feel really bad if I don't follow through with it... so I'll put up a poll (Merlin, there's a first time in everything!) It'll be up until the time I decide I would continue writing...**

 **You could choose whether A Tooth for a Tooth will become:**

 **A.) Crossover:**

 **\- Avengers**

 **\- Twilight**

 **\- Hannibal (TV series)**

 **\- Transformers**

 **B.) Not a crossover**

 **C.) Don't continue it at all.**

 **By the way, to the dear guest who reviewed:**

 **If you can't even fucking use the whole fucking word, you're the fucking stupid one. Fuck you, what do you think fanfiction is here for, you bloody fucking dimwitted dunderhead? You don't see me proclaiming "Tom and Harry are soooo cute together, they should be canon". Well, I may have, but I don't go saying anything remotely close to "That was f'ing stupid, Ginny would never betray Harry" reality check here people, everyone can betray anyone. And I am well aware this story was stupid but fucking try writing something for 40 fucking minutes without any initial idea what the fuck you are going to write aside from the reports and projects that are piling up. I ain't gonna censor my bloody mouth, arseholes.**


End file.
